aergThe aegaragrBlue StreadFdfsgesEWSk
by TheNewStreak2
Summary: ... a relic...
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so forgive me if I mess up.**

Prologue:

POV: third person

The city of St. Louis has been many things. It has been a gateway to the west. it has been home of the arch or the Cardinals. But in all it's history,  
it's never been home to superheroes (minus Star Lord). But all that changed one fateful day. To start that story though, we must go back to a week  
before Ultron was created.

In the rubble of the remains of the building, energy levels spiked. People in the village saw the building flash in a violet and blue light as two infinity stone residue pieces flew into orbit.

In a far off galaxy something noticed the unusual spike in energy. Something... evil. "Master," a voice said. "Do you think it is more residue?"  
"Yes," Thanos replied. "The gauntlet has told me, _you_ will go retrieve it." "I will do anything in my power to bring the residue to you Thanos."  
"Then go."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Origins

One day, the residue's orbit decayed just enough that the blue residue fell back to earth.

Meanwhile, Andrew Harken was taking a midnight stroll as he saw a blue light decend twords him. he jumped out of the  
way just in time as the meteorite slammed into the ground behind him, causing a power surge blackout.

Andrew POV:

I woke up to find I had blacked out. I looked up and saw blue glowing from the crater. I knew I should not touch it with  
out protection, but suddenly I unwillingly walked up and grabed it. Suddenly, a blue explosion occured.

 **...**

When I came to again, I was holding the thing. But I realised with a start that I was in my workshop. I looked down at  
my watch. It was 8:25 AM. "Oh, nuts!" I yeled. "Late again!" I took of at a run... but imedietly noticed that time slowed around me.  
"What the heck?" I thought to myself. Then I had a revelation. I took the meteor back to the workshop and ran a diagnostics.  
It didn't take my computer data to figuer it out.

I had found the infinity stone residue from Quicksilver's tube.

 **...**

At that moment the other residue fell into the artic and fell through the ice. Suddenly a purple light emerges from the water and the ice  
exploded. Reports came in that they saw a figure fly out...

 **And there is my first Chapter! I Hope you have enjoyed it, because the next part is coming out soon. The next part will be  
when they..**

Andrew: Don't you dare say it.

 **Ok, fine.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Long lost relitive

As I was running diagnostics on the residue an alarm went off. Suddenly a figure came through the wall glowing purple and everything.  
"Whoa!" She immedietly turned to normal. "You look familiar... What's your name?" "Renna." She said as she charged me. Time slowed down again.  
I steped out of the way as she ran past me and... got knocked into a wall. "Ouch." I said as she came closer. Then I made the connection. "Hold on.  
You look like my great aunt. Wait..." then it dawned on me. "You are Renna Rogers!?" "Yes, and I suppose you are HYDRA?" "No No No! Hold up. are you  
saying you worked with Captian America?!" "Yes and I suppose you are not HYDRA." "No" "Ok, good." "How did you get those powers.. oh, you came in  
contact wth residue, haven't you."

Little did they know that a giant, red, alien ship was entering the galaxy.

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I hope you enjoed it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, here is chapter Three!**

As they went into the night a bank alarm went off. From twenty miles away. As soon as Andrew herd that, he slipped on a ski mask and streaked over the arch. At the top he spotted the vehicle getting away with crooks in tow. As soon as they left the curb Andrew was on top of them. He ripped off the hood and threw the engine away. They opened fire on him but he was too fast he walked over in his streak state and caught all the bullets in his hand. He then threw them into the river. He picked up the minivan in one hand and dropped the it off at the police department. The police were amazed at what they saw. "Who are you?" They asked. "Well," suddenly he thought of one of his favorite wrestlers. "I am the Blue Streak." He said and then ran off.

The next day, the press was amazed and inhaled the news, from all around America. "A new menace?" The Daily Bugle headlines shouted. "A new age of hero?" Others shouted. Renna was made an apartment. Or rather, she caused one to appear out of thin air. Andrew's eyes went as big as dinner plates when he caught wind of that. The press was immediately on it. Andrew called a public meeting where he announces: "Yes A person did conger up a new apartment, but that is because I hired her to work as a new security guard." Everyone gasped in amazement. The next day Renna thwarted her first robber.  
Andrew got interviews every other day. That was when he decided to make some costumes.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I am working on the next one as I type this text.**


	5. Discussion

**This is Not a chapter, but a Discussion on the powers and suits.**

 **Blue Streak/Andrew Rogers: CEO of Harken Industries. Age 17. Brilliant inventor. Streak powers: Able to go faster that the speed of light, super strength, able to give powers to others, able to shoot lightning out of hands. Future pilot of Iron Kid.**

 **Renna Rogers: Fought in world war two and went under with Steve Rogers. Is a super solider. Age: 16. Excellent strategies. Streak Powers: Able to Make things appear, able to level entire cities when power charged enough. can shoot out plasma blasts out of hand, enhanced super solider, and has telekinesis. Later gets vibrainium shield.**

 **Red Bolt: Classified danger level 10/10 Avenger level villain.**

 **31 (k 301t: C1 5s|fi9d c1a51f1ed streak D n9er 19ve1 2o/I0 4v9ng9r5 l veI vi1laln.**


	6. Chapter 4

As soon as the suits were finished, he noticed the stone emitting a voice like sound. one he scanned it he found that it had a message in it:

 **"In worlds where super beings and metal live, and wolves learned to speak, where myths and monsters exist, and dinosaurs again have breath. One power to unite them all, one evil to try and thwart them. Three souls in the multiverse hold the key, to the multiverse to preserve or raze."**

That night while he was pondering that, he had a system malfunction of a satellite. In fact, _all_ satellites malfunctioned. At the same time. while he was rushing to reboot that he happened to look on the news and heard this:

"And breaking news as all satellites have gone down. But reports have been saying there was an unidentified flying object in the moon's shadow right before the satellites went down." A picture went up. he dropped the screw driver in shock. _The read lines. A Red bolt on the side._ "RENNA!" he shouted just as a red beam came down from the heavens and blew up the Arch.

 **"In worlds where super beings and metal live, and wolves learned to speak, where myths and monsters exist, and dinosaurs again have breath. One power to unite them all, one evil to try and thwart them. Three souls in the multiverse hold the key, to the multiverse to preserve or raze."**

Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. The prophesy may have something to do with current projects and up coming ones...

;)


	7. Chapter 5

Renna flew into the rubble as Andrew got his suit ready. He ran over. "There was a person in the Arch!" He yelled. Suddenly a roar came from ground zero as a pink thing burst from the rubble. "Well we found the person." "Can you understand us?" Renna said. The person shrank into the custodian. "Mary, thank you very much. Wait, are you The blue Streak? And Renna?" She said. "Ok wait, hold on, an alien ship is coming down, we don't have time to chat!." He said as the first wave of ground ships came down.

 **...**

Will had snuck out that day with his high tech gear to spray art on a wall. Suddenly the radio shut out. "That's funny," he said as a beam of red light slammed into the arch and reduced it to toothpicks. He did not like people messing with his city, so will rocketed down and slammed into the ground as the first few ships stated coming.

 **...**

Luke had a drink in his hand after a long super serum treatment. He had finally gotten his wish of getting a drink. As he was sipping on the roof he got tired of reading a book. he sat up and said, "I'm board author, give me something good to do or say. And for goodness sakes, don't ruin me in front of the reader!" **But Luke,** the author said. "Nope, no, no, no buts!" He started arguing with the author until he got tired of breaking the fourth wall. "Uh fine, tell me." **Well I was about to say an alien ship was invading your city and the Streaks need you.** "Oh Yeah! Thanks author!" He said as he put on a mask. and got some knives. he got on a motor cycle and sped of towards the arch.

 **...**

As people arrived to help the streaks, the first troupers jumped out and started firing. Mary turned into "the pink behemoth", Renna slammed one of the ground ships into the others, Will flew around spraying orange paint in the bad guy's visor slits and clogging the engine. Luke threw his knife and suddenly found swords. "I need me some of these!" he yelled. He then looked at the fourth wall. "Do you have a cheeseburger in there that I can get also?" **JUST FIGHT THEM PLS DONT TALK TO ME ANYMORE.** "Who are you talking to?" Renna asked. "The author and the readers, duh." he said as he stabbed a charging enemy. The blue streak was running around shooting enemy and pondering everyone that showed up. "Hey author, dose this mean that I can break the fourth wall too?" **NOOOOO!** "Ok then." Suddenly the mother ship came out of the clouds.

It was the size of Manhattan.

 **Told you not to break the fourth wall, but NOOO, they just had to do it. Now What will-** Luke hopped through the fourth wall. can you please be quiet and let us fight? **Ok... in the next chapter.** "What! NOOOOOO!" **Now get back in the story and out of my desktop.** Oh, what's this? Yuck, animatronics, **No, get out of my files!** Oh Percy Jackson! That I like! **Stay out!** Voltron and Power Rangers? Sweet! How about Spy School or- **Shove slams down fourth wall Man, that guy needs to stop.** Ben Ripley: He sure does. **I know right? Now As... Wait a minuet. WHAT!?**


	8. Multiverse Discusion

**Sorry about the fourth wall breaks in the last chapter. Now I want to talk about the things that he found in my file. Yes, there will be Percy Jackson and a voltron-power rangers mash up. And yes, I probably add spy school and others. My sisters are giving requests.**

 **Ok so here is the original plan:**

 **The Blue Streak:**

 **"In worlds where super beings and metal live, and wolves learned to speak, where myths and monsters exist, and dinosaurs again have breath. One power to unite them all, one evil to try and thwart them. Three souls in the multiverse hold the key, to the multiverse to preserve or raze."**

 **Fnaf dimension:**

 **"Our world where metal lives, and flesh is not found, twelve souls to change our world and rock it upside-down. A trouble parallel to us, makes death arise. When disaster strikes, a discovery need be made to preserve or raze life. And team with flesh to make wrongs right."**

 **Percy Jackson:**

 **"In universes beyond ours, darkness gathers its forces to destroy all. Heroes rise, portal's eyes, and a boy by the sky. Sea and Wisdom's children, to open the gates. Against near infinite power, these twelve will face. Three shall fall from the sky, three will die, three will end the madness, and one will sacrifice."**

 **Pacific rim/Godzilla**

 **"Ye shall go to New England and find the friendly beasts. A rift between realms, Gorjia shall keep. Across the seven seas metal men will go to war to stop the darkness, an evil spread across the realms like nothing ye'v seen before."**

 **Marvel universe:**

 **"Three with the power of infinity, shall change the multiverse, one with the power of blinding speed, one that is cursed, one has the power of toxic waste flowing through her veins. All three plus teams, will defend from the darkness."**

 **Transformers:**

 **"A prime to fly, a team of enhanced guys, a new race of metal to live or die."**

 **Voltron/Power Rangers:**

 **"The Zords, the five Lions the twin robot's stare, must face the darkness or fall to despair."**

 **Real FNAF:**

 **"Joy of creation harnessed for slaughter, a purple guy's return, a teenaged boy's monster."**

 **Colodeians:**

 **"One lone wolf to travel through the portal, one monster to face, one full moon to find and twelve heroes to chase."**

 **Colodeians are a hyper intelligent race of winged wolves. Their world is islands over a black hole (Infinity stone residue portal)**


	9. Chapter 6

The ship got lower and lower until the city was overcast in a huge shadow. Suddenly the bricks started hovering. The streak known as Blue streak suddenly appered through the air at the top of the skyscraper. He got on top of the ship. The troopers soon after fell to the ground. Suddenly the ground troopers disappeared, along with half of the mother ship.

...

On board, I engaged the mastermind known as the Red Bolt He was as fast as me, if not faster, so I averted to strategy. First I took something that looked like the power source, so I ripped it out and stopped it, running away before it exploded. The read bolt made a red sword appear and nearly decapitated me. I ran but got stopped by the knife that grazed my arm. The force was so great, and the gash burning so bad it threw me towards the open sky. he made me hover and cut downward. Suddenly My vision slowed. The knives cut down towards me. But Red bolt was also in streak mode, so this shouldn't of been possible. Suddenly, I felt power course through me. My costume- No, my body- turned into pure blue Plasma. I fell through the force that I could now see. I was solid again, but I felt power coursing through me. I rolled o the ground and a plasma sword came out of my gauntlet. I came up and sped behind him in this ultra streak mode, and slashed his robot legs off. He fell to the ground, then hovered above me. He fired a beam of pure red electricity at me. I stuck out my hand and suddenly, with a tingly feeling, I shot a beam at him, the two beams colliding with each other. The blast made the ship blow in two the other half was enveloped in a black flash lasting .00000001 seconds. I could tell because I was in streak mode. I suddenly saw as I was falling, a vision. I saw groups of walking human animals, humans piloting giant robots, five fighting a alien in Paris, two infiltrating a building, and many more. Then, two figures passed through my mind. A streak of black that I was certain was evil. Then I saw the other people I saw in my vision, minus the black streak, combining into a behemoth, a massive figure that was like a mech, but organic. it had animal pieces and gear all over. Then I snapped to and hit the ground running. The first thought was that we needed a team to defend the universe. Then I looked at the unexpected allies that joined us. Suddenly in my mind, purple dashes formed a symbol. A familiar symbol. One that appeared on the super being's chest plate. I was suddenly hit with one word: "STREAK." What happened next changed history. An orange torn up looking animal human animatronic thing fell from the sky. The Or- Will, flew over and caught him. He flew him down an placed him on a chair. The Bunny looked up with his red eyes and said, "They disappeared. Just fell into it. I couldn't stop it. Their gone. I'm here. Gone."

 **The Streak squad will return...**


	10. Final Discussion

**This story is not over. There is plenty more to come. The earthquake was just the beginning. more will come. More will appear and disappear. They all ha3 0#!010101011101010101..10.10..1.000000000010...1..0000010...** Wa **rr** i04s...1011...Wa **Ri0?3...**

Animatronic check:

 **Carl1 Active (Seems aware)**

 **Nelie1 Active**

 **Foxy1 Active**

 **Chica1 Active**

 **Bonnie1 Active**

 **Vixey2 Active**

 **Fredy1Active**

 **Cody1Active (seems aware)**

 **Margret1Inactive (Coming soon)**

 **Teresa1Inactive (Coming soon)**

 **Rod1Inactive (Coming soon)**

 **"TT"1Active (withered and damaged)**

 **Platinum6Inactive (Technical difficulties)**

 **Josh1Active**

 **Will1Inactive**

 **Mike Hired**

 **Cuffy1Inactive (Coming soon)**

 **Katy1Inactive**

 **No mane currently(Wip)**

 **No name currently(Wip)**

 **Lions ready.**

 **1010111010101010101000011110101010**

 **Zords primed.**

 **10101011110111101101010010100101001**

 **Command:**

 **Open file "HIP"**

 **Access granted**

 **File 1200**

 **Start history recording**

 **Access granted**

 **_"The being was powerful. It flexed its muscles and made a static cry of challenge. It was a combination of all of the figures that had charged into battle. it was bristling with weapons, metal and scale. Its eyes were pure blue. The Purple symbol on it's chest glowed then-" Err**

 **Shutting down...**

 **109091010191019101901910111091019109011101: that earthquake. I am personally excited to bring in new topics and foreshadowing so be on the lookout.**


End file.
